


Snow Day

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: It snows at the Resistance's new base. Rey is excited; Finn is not amused. But the Resistance has a tradition, when they're somewhere it snows, and maybe snow is kind of fun after all.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Snow Day

“Finn,” says Rey, pressing her nose to the clear plastisteel of their window, “Finn, it’s _snowing_.”

“Oh, drat,” Finn says, grimacing. “Snow.”

“You don’t like the snow?” Rey asks, frowning. “Oh, right, Starkiller.”

“It makes it harder to get around, it melts and makes the floors slick, and if you’re not careful you get frostbite,” Finn says glumly.

“Oh,” Rey says, looking much less excited now. “It’s so pretty, though…”

Someone raps on the door to their room, and Finn opens it to find Poe standing there, wearing a truly hideous bulky sweater and a hat with a fluffy bobble on it, and mittens with little BB-8s on them. Finn blinks at Poe for a long, long minute, not sure he isn’t hallucinating.

“C’mon!” Poe says, grinning. “I brought extra scarves for you - let’s go!”

“Go where?” Rey asks, prying herself away from the window and taking a scarf. It’s stripy, and long enough to wind around her throat about eight times. There are mittens tied to the end of it.

Dubiously, Finn takes the other scarf. It’s maybe the softest thing he’s ever touched, softer than even Rey’s hair, and it’s a deep blue that makes him think of quiet midnights and peace. “Where are we going?” he asks, since Poe hasn’t answered Rey yet.

Poe’s grin gets even wider. “I’m commandeering you two for my team for the snowball fight,” he says cheerfully. “Grab some gloves and sweaters and come on!”

“Snowball?” Finn asks, startled.

“Fight?” Rey adds, eyes bright. “Like sparring?”

“Something like that,” Poe says, and Rey claps her hands in glee and whirls to dig her warmest sweater out of the dresser she and Finn share, tossing his sweater and the mended jacket to him. Finn finds a pair of gloves for himself and tugs a hat down over his ears, handing Rey the one with the ear-flaps because she needs it more than he does, and they follow Poe out through the base to the wide field which is used, in warmer months, for picnics and parties.

Today it is full of people in bulky sweaters and warm hats, all of them gathered into small groups and apparently conferring intently. Poe tugs Rey and Finn over to the pilots, who greet them with whoops and cheerful slaps on the back.

“Right!” Poe says. “What’s the strategy this year, guys?”

“Split by squadrons and pincer movement,” Kare says firmly. “Rey, you’re on my squad; Finn, go with Poe.”

“But what are we _doing_?” Rey asks.

“Base-wide snowball fight,” Poe says, and leans down to gather a handful of snow up, packing it into a tight ball. “No rocks or ice in the snowballs,” he adds. “If you get hit, you have to do a dramatic death scene. Last team standing gets bought drinks by everyone else.”

“I...see,” Rey says, bending down to collect her own handful of snow. Finn follows suit, starting to grin as his snow-heap becomes a tight little ball under his careful hands.

“So we...fling these at people?” he checks.

“Yep!” Poe says. “Try not to hit people in the head, don’t cram snow down anyone’s pants unless they _really_ deserve it, and dropping people headfirst into snowbanks is right out.”

“Huh,” Finn says, and then the General calls, “Everyone ready?”

“Aye!” rises from every corner of the field, and the General laughs. “May the best team win!” she bellows, and the snow-covered field turns into a gleeful free-for-all.

Finn tries to stay right beside Poe, packing snowballs as fast as he can and flinging them at anyone he can see who isn’t a pilot or Rey, ducking frantically when other peoples’ white missiles come streaking towards him. Poe is laughing ecstatically, ducking behind snowbanks and popping out to throw snowballs at unsuspecting opponents. BB-8, up by the General on her snow-covered hill, is whirring in happy circles, the scarf wound around its dome streaming out in its own breeze. Finn can hear Rey whooping with joy across the field, and realizes after a little while that he’s grinning so broadly his cheeks hurt.

Snow on Starkiller was never like this. Stormtroopers aren’t allowed to have _fun_. But this - this joyous free-for-all - this, he thinks he could get used to. The snow _is_ cold, but the exertion means he’s quite warm, and the scarf around his neck is delightfully soft, and the laughter of his companions is bright music in the weak winter sun.

And then Kaydel Ko Connix pops up unexpectedly and nails Finn and Poe both with well-aimed snowballs, and Poe flings his arms in the air and cries, “Argh argh argh you got me!” and collapses dramatically into a snowbank. Kaydel raises an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn blinks down at the snow on his sweater for a moment, then sees Rey coming around a tree and falls to his knees, holding out a hand to her as theatrically as he can. “Avenge...me…” he gasps, and topples over next to Poe, who is chuckling madly.

Kaydel turns around to see Rey and yelps in dismay, and Rey’s snowball gets the other woman squarely in the stomach. Kaydel glances behind herself and then _flings_ herself backwards into the snowdrift beside Poe, crying, “Alas! I am slain!”

Poe reaches over and tips a heap of snow over onto Kaydel’s face, and she retaliates with a handful rubbed into his hair, and Finn sits there in the snowbank and laughs until his ribs hurt.

Rey and Kare are the last ones standing, which surprises Finn not at all. Rey comes over and hauls Finn and Poe and Kaydel out of the snowbank, and they all stumble back into the base with their arms around each other, laughing and shivering, and Master Luke is waiting in the mess hall with what looks like an endless supply of mugs of hot chocolate, and, well…

“Alright,” Finn admits, leaning against Rey’s shoulder and grinning across the table at Poe. “I guess snow’s not so bad.”

“Victory!” Rey whoops, and grins up at him, marshmallow smudged on her nose, and Poe tosses his ridiculous hat into the air with a cheer, and Finn leans back and laughs, wrapped up in warmth and love and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
